Ouran High School Vocaloid Host Club
by saphirearella
Summary: Tamaki's cousins drop in for a visit....and it's complete pandemonium
1. Chapter 1

I do not own OHSHC or Vocaloid

Tamaki woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Tamaki. I just wanted to let you know your cousins Rin and Len are coming to visit tommorow. Please make them feel welcome, okay?

"Okay."

"Alright then, bye"

He walked down the stairs not changing his expression.

"What is wrong Master Tamaki?" asked {Shiba? I believe her name was?}

"Oh, nothing. Wait a minute, I forgot something."

Once he was in his room he closed the door and started thrashing around in chibi form with tears in his eyes

"Oh My God! Not the twins! I already deal with those jerks at school! I don't need this!" Tamaki had a sudden flash of a roadroller in France. Rin was driving it into his old mansion! Oh the horror! What would they do to his little girl! Gah!...................

and after this brief episode, he grabbed his suitcase and walked out to the limousine, and had the driver drive him to school.

Sorry that was kinda boring. I'm only 10 so go easy on me. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I love you guys! I got so many reviews for that one, short chapter. Thanks so much! I'm glad you guys liked it, and I'm very sorry for the slow update. I hope I don't ruin it with this second chapter.

Tamaki arrived at school, and and took of through the halls to the music room. He had decided that on his last day of life, he should be happy and with his little girl. He arrived in the music room, and instead of saying, "Good Morning.", rushed over to his trunk to gather the day's cosplay.

"Alright, everyone!" Said a joyous Tamaki, triumphantly holding up 5 costumes. Tsubasa cosplay. He was of course, Fai. Kyouya had taken the role of Kurogane, Hunny was Mokona, Haruhi was Syaoran. Mori was taking the temporary role of Kusanagi.

"Alright, is everyone happy with their costumes?"

"Hold, on...What are we supposed to be?" Yelled the twins.

"Hmmmm, well, I supposed I do have 2 left..."

Hikaru came out of the changing room, clad in Chun Hyang's outfit, Kaoru came out next, wearing a pink outfit, a sash, a shirt, slightly cut off, and some puffy pants.

"What the heck is this?"

Tamaki turned from admiring himself in the mirror.

"Oh, well don't you two look stunning."

"Grrrrrrrrr... what's with the outifts!"

"Oh, the only ones left were Sakura and Chun Hyang, I don't see the problem. Besides, it was either that, or nothing. Would you want to be kicked out of the Host Club for not earning your amount?" Tamaki gave a mischevious look toward the twins, they had no choice.

"..."

The twins spent the rest of the day, entertaining customers, too be honest, their business wasn't doing bad, but that didn't mean they weren't planning on getting revenge.

Alright, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I do not own Ouran, nor Tsubasa. For those of you eargerly waiting Rin and Len's arrival, I'm fairly sure next chapter is when they will show up.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's P.O.V

Wow, we finally arrived at the airport. I can't wait to see my Tama-tan. If only Len would hurry up with his luggage all ready. Mother had informed us that Tamaki's maid would be picking us up, then driving us to his huge mansion! Lucky punk. Anyway, I think I hear a car honking, that must be us!

Regular P.O.V

"Oh no!, Oh no!, Oh no! Rin and Len are coming today! My precious Haruhi is in danger! Quick! Someone lock the doors! Close the windows! Prepare the cannons! Ahhhhhhhh!" Cried a spazzing Tamaki. Haruhi and the others looked on in confusion.

"Who are Rin and Len?" asked Kaoru.

Kyouya answered. (Big surprise)

"Rin and Len, are Tamaki's cousins from Sapporo. Judging from his reaction to their visit, he doesn't like them very much."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

"Ohhhhh, so he doesn't like them very much, does he...?" Mischevious Grins filled their face. This could get interesting.

This was short. Sorry. I wanted to leave just a small cliffhanger before next chapter though. Okay, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, yadda yadda yadda...Show your love in the review section! Again, I apologize for how short it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's P.O.V

Wow, we finally arrived at the airport. I can't wait to see my Tama-tan, but he probably is a little worried about our visit. He always gets frazzled when we're around, or rather, when I'm around. Probably because Len is to much of a scaredy cat to ever do anything fun. I will admit I was careless with the roadroller, but that was time! Anyway, I think I hear a car honking, that must be us! If only Len would hurry up with his luggage all ready. Mother had informed us that Tamaki's maid would be picking us up, then driving us to his huge mansion! Lucky punk.

Regular P.O.V

"Oh no!, Oh no!, Oh no! Rin and Len are coming today! Close the roads! Delay the planes! My precious Haruhi is in danger! Quick! Someone lock the doors! Close the windows! Prepare the cannons! Call the Navy! Great balls of fire! Ahhhhhhhh!" Cried a spazzing Tamaki. Apparently, he was the running around like a maniac and babbling sort of person. Haruhi and the others looked on in confusion, as usual. When Tamaki freaked out, there was not telling what was going to happen next, him being so tripolar.

"Who are Rin and Len, and since when do we have cannons and clearance to contact the Navy?" asked Kaoru.

Kyouya answered. (Big surprise)

"Rin and Len, are Tamaki's cousins from Sapporo. They are twins. They have blonde hair and blue eyes, with excellent singing voices. They know Miku Hatsune, that famous singer. Judging from his reaction to their visit, he doesn't like them very much."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged mischevious glances.

"Ohhhhh, so he doesn't like them very much, does he...?" Eerie Grins filled their faces. This could get interesting. Very interesting. This could be the ultimate payback.

I'm so very, very, sorry for the shortness of this. I also greatly apologize for how long this took. I got swept away by schoolwork, oh, and my birthday came, you are now speaking to a mature 11 year old. I will continue, probably more so on break, and weekends, or when I'm sick. I will soon write another chapter, I just wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger. :)

lemonz2cookies, I know, but I am not doing anything to really reveal my identity, there are millions of 11 year olds in the world. I have not mentioned where I live or my name, such would narrow things down, but I'm just 11, along with millions of other people. THANKS VERY MUCH for the review :3


End file.
